


First Flush

by Singofsolace



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singofsolace/pseuds/Singofsolace
Summary: Hecate and Ada are having a perfectly ordinary, pleasant evening, when something shifts, and then they share an extraordinary new experience together.This is some of the fluffiest smut you will ever read, written in response to the Hackle Summer Trope Challenge's second prompt: First Time





	First Flush

When it finally happened, it was just an ordinary, quiet evening, no different from any other she and Ada had spent in each other’s company. The semester had ended with no great disasters, and the girls had all left for their homes that morning, so there was no chance of mischief-makers interrupting the tranquility they were enjoying together.

There was herbal tea, scones, and a fire lit to keep the winter chill from creeping beneath their skin. There was soft music playing on the bewitched gramophone Ada summoned from banishment whenever she felt the need for a song or two. Ada’s familiar was curled in Hecate’s lap, where Hecate stroked him idly, while Morgana was perched on the back of Ada’s chair, blinking sleepily at her mistress. Hecate delighted in Pendle’s contented purring beneath her hand, the soft vibrations a balm to her overwrought nerves. She had needed the reprieve the winter holiday offered more than she realized, now that she was allowing herself to feel the tension in her body slowly unraveling.

They had just finished finalizing the girls’ grades for the semester, and the relief of a long, tedious job completed was an almost heady feeling. Ada kept looking at her over her teacup and smiling that soft smile that Hecate loved so much.

They spoke of simple things, like the wish for a white, bright solstice, and how best to observe the Longest Night this year. Hecate made a case for simply lighting the Yule log, as was tradition, and spending the night in quiet meditation. Ada wanted to have a ball; opening up Cackle’s Academy to the adult witching population was something that they rarely did, but she thoroughly enjoyed doing it, because the attendees tended to be Cackle’s alumni and their spouses. It brought Ada no small amount of pleasure to reconnect with her students once they had grown into themselves.

Neither witch noticed the hours passing them by. It was nearing midnight by the time Hecate checked her watch.

“I should let you rest,” said Hecate, embarrassed to have kept Ada up so long. She gently lifted Pendle out of her lap—he made a disgruntled noise somewhere between a whine and a chirp—and placed him on the floor with one last apologetic pat. “I didn’t realize it was so late.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” said Ada, shaking her head. “I enjoy your company.”

Hecate could feel the beginnings of a blush creeping up her neck. “All the same, I’ve imposed on you enough for one night.”

Hecate lifted her hand to transfer to her room, but Ada was suddenly in front of her. Hecate jumped, surprised by Ada’s unexpected proximity.

“It was no imposition, Hecate. Surely you know that?” Ada took Hecate’s hands in her own, squeezing them to show her sincerity.

Hecate could hardly breathe. Her mind had gone a bit fuzzy. Ada was so close she could smell the subtle notes in her perfume. Morgana brushed her body first against Ada’s legs, and then wrapped herself around Hecate’s. She was bound to the spot both by Ada’s touch and by her familiar’s insistent nudging against her shins, trying to push her closer to Ada. Were they conspiring against her? Could Morgana feel the electricity in the air that was sparked by Ada’s touch?

Hecate opened her mouth, but no words came. Ada was brushing her thumbs over the backs of Hecate’s hands, and it had the same effect as a silencing charm.

“You are always welcome to stay as long as like, Hecate,” said Ada, her smile just the slightest bit seductive. “I wouldn’t complain if you were still here in the morning.”

Hecate’s soul left her body. Was Ada saying what she thought she was saying? Was this a dream?

Slowly, so slowly Hecate felt the moment would stretch on forever, Ada leaned in. Her lips were only a hair’s breath away when she said, “Please stay.”

Then Hecate’s world went white as Ada’s lips touched hers. It was slow and soft and sensual. The kiss was everything she had ever wanted, and it only took a moment for Hecate to respond in kind.

With a happy sigh, Ada pulled back. “Was that…all right?”

Hecate wanted to say that it was far more than all right; it was everything Hecate had ever wanted. But all she managed to get out was a strangled, “Yes.”

When Ada moved to kiss her again, Hecate met her with enthusiasm. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. Their mouths fit together so nicely. Heat was building up inside of her, and it had nothing to do with their proximity to the fireplace.

Ada’s hands moved to cradle Hecate’s jaw as she opened her mouth to allow Ada’s tongue to slip in. Hecate wasn’t sure what to do with her own hands, so she settled them high on Ada’s hips. Ada made a happy, breathless sound that made Hecate’s heart skip several beats. She pulled Ada closer, so that their bodies were nearly pressed against one another. Ada’s left hand moved from her jaw, down her neck, and across Hecate’s collar bone.

Eventually, Ada pulled back. Her smile was the happiest Hecate had ever seen. Her eyes, however, had a serious question in them. “Would you…I hope you don’t think me too forward, but…would you like to…stay?”

She knew what Ada was asking, and Hecate wanted nothing more. But it was all so quick, and she had only just begun to accept that she wasn’t dreaming. She had wanted to share Ada’s bed for nearly two decades, and suddenly what had only been a distant fantasy was now within reach.

“If I stay…” said Hecate, and oh, how those words made her body hum with anticipation. “Everything will change.”

Ada nodded. She removed her hands from Hecate, in case they were even the tiniest bit unwelcome. “In some ways, yes. But in others, no. Nothing could change how I feel about you.”

Hecate could hear the earnestness in Ada’s voice, and knew it was the truth.

Ada shuffled nervously on her feet. “Of course, I would never want to pressure you. I’m perfectly happy for our relationship to remain as it is, if that’s what you want?”

 _What I want_ , thought Hecate, _is you_.

“I want…to stay,” said Hecate instead, and her breath was robbed from her lungs by the wide, affectionate smile that stole across Ada’s face.

“You’re certain?”

Now that she had made the decision, Hecate had never been more certain of anything in her entire life.

“Yes.”

After that, things became a blur. They surged towards one another at the same moment. It was no longer slow and gentle; there were tongues and teeth and hands. Hecate’s tight dress vanished, leaving her in a crème-colored slip that had Ada’s mouth watering.

“You are so beautiful,” said Ada, suddenly very still as she took in Hecate’s figure.

Hecate looked away, and fought the urge to cover herself up. She wasn’t used to this kind of praise; she found it hard to believe that her skinny, aging body was anything but plain. Ada seemed to sense this, so she placed a gentle palm on Hecate’s face to make her look her in the eyes.

“You are the most beautiful, intelligent, skilled witch I have ever known,” said Ada, “and I plan to work hard to make you believe it.”

Hecate nuzzled into the hand at her cheek just as Morgana shoved her small head into the back of Ada’s calf. Ada laughed, dropping down to pet the jealous familiar. “We both care about your mistress, don’t we, Morgana?”

Morgana’s yellow eyes were sharp and unblinking. Hecate would’ve laughed if she weren’t so desperate to have Ada’s hands back on her own body.

“Why don’t we send the two of you to Hecate’s room, hmm?” said Ada, and at Hecate’s nod, she transferred the two cats away.

“Morgana will be cross with me in the morning,” said Hecate, her voice playfully solemn.

“Well, I’ll just have to make sure tonight is worth the trouble,” Ada said, wagging her eyebrows. “Would you like to move into the bedroom?”

Hecate didn’t need to be asked twice.

Ada’s room fit her personality perfectly; it was the coziest room in the castle, as far as Hecate knew. Everything was soft and warm and soothing. Hecate could hardly believe her luck.

Ada’s hand reached for Hecate’s, and brought it to her lips for a brief kiss. “I want you to know that we don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Just say the word, and we’ll stop.”

Hecate couldn’t think of a single thing that would make her want to stop this now that it had begun, but she nodded anyway.

After that, she hardly knew where her body ended and Ada’s began. Eventually, she gained enough of her bearings to know she was on her back on the plush pink comforter, and Ada was straddling her, and oh, how good it felt! And when Ada slipped a finger inside of her, she made a sound so foreign to her ears she hardly believed it had come from her mouth. She would’ve been embarrassed, except that Ada seemed to revel in the sound. She doubled her efforts to try and make Hecate make it again.

One finger became two, and Ada’s thumb was brushing against her clit just so, and Hecate was wetter than she had ever been in her life. The first orgasm was quick and strong, and Hecate shuddered when Ada didn’t let up, and instead kept her fingers inside her while she moved her lips down Hecate’s chest, over her stomach, to each thigh, and then finally to where Hecate most needed her.

Ada’s mouth was warm and eager and _so good_. Hecate was sure she would die of pleasure from Ada’s tongue alone. Ada built her up, and up, and up, and when she finally let Hecate crash, for the second time, she saw stars.

When Hecate came back to herself, Ada was lying beside her, stroking her arm. Hecate felt like all of her limbs had turned to jelly, but she didn’t want to leave Ada unsatisfied, so she struggled to sit up.

“Wait,” said Ada, pressing Hecate back down into the bed. “Breathe a moment. There’s no rush. We have all night.”

“But what about you—”

“I am perfectly content to lie beside you,” said Ada, pecking Hecate on the cheek before turning Hecate so that her back was to Ada’s front. “I warn you, I’m a cuddler.”

Hecate could feel Ada press her nose into her long hair, which had been released from her bun at some point during their encounter. “Just don’t let me fall asleep.”

Ada hummed her agreement, and cuddled Hecate even closer. They laid there, safe and warm in each other’s presence, until Hecate got her second wind.

“You know,” said Ada, as Hecate worked her body into a frenzy. “I might not be opposed to a quiet Midwinter Solstice, if we celebrated _this_ way.”

Hecate lifted her head from between Ada’s legs. “But who would tend the Yule log?”

“Oh, I don’t think we’d have any trouble keeping the fire lit,” said Ada, her eyes sparkling, and Hecate chuckled as she returned to Ada’s center. “No trouble at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing anything even remotely sexual. please let me know what you think!


End file.
